Attempt
by clo123456
Summary: After arriving in La Push Ava regrets running away. Cloaked in naivety and nightmares Ava fights an internal struggle of adaptation.
1. Prologue

Attempt

Of Innocence

Prologue

An eight year old Ava stood in her expensive bedroom, glaring at herself in the mirror. She hated it when her mummy and daddy would do stupid stuff like what they did today. It was her birthday, all she wanted was a new outfit for her doll but instead she had got a TV, computer, dolly's and anything else any little girl dreamed of having. Life was so unfair. She tugged the fairy dress, which she was wearing, causing a rip to appear around her middle and the bottom of the dress to hang off!

The spoilt girl wanted to make a statement to her mummy to express her disappointment, but the sad thing was she knew she wouldn't get told off. The worst thing to come of ripping her new designer dress would be a new one, sent by first class the next day. If she was lucky then she would also get the famous few words of sympathy from her mother about how **disappointed** she must be to **accidentally** spoil her new dress on her **birthday**. Ava's mum never understood that she was a different person and wanted different stuff then her mother had when she was her age.

Ava didn't hear the stranger downstairs. Nor did she hear her mother's cries or her father's stern voice, signifying a business proposal was being made with the visitor. What Ava didn't realise was an agreement had been signed, when she was older she would be passed on to this stranger, to marry him and become like him…

Ava soon gave up on practising her evil looks and dived on her king-sized bed, retrieving the dolly from under her pillow. As she lay there, bathed in perfect silence she heard the back door open. Immediately the little girl jumped up and pressed her nose to the glass door in her room which led out to the balcony.

She had always been intrigued by her father's business partners. They looked pretty, like her dolly which she squeezed tightly in her left hand.

The stranger had yet to turn around to face Ava but he heard the blood coursing through her veins and the short breaths she was taking. He knew that Ava would be stood next to the door with her nose squished up against the glass and clutching that stupid old dolly, but he still didn't turn around to face his future wife.

Ava didn't understand why so much apprehension was pulsing through her body. It was only one of her father's business partners, right? She trusted her father's judgement on people.

At that point the stranger turned around to face Ava, forcing her to let out a gasp of breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. He was beautiful. This person could outshine her dolly any day.

Absentmindedly Ava threw her poor dolly away from her. Internally the dolly was screaming at Ava, this stranger was dangerous it was wrong for Ava to prefer him, to choose him after years of attachment to her dolly. But the dolly's pleas went unanswered as her porcelain face smashed against the wall and she fell abandoned behind Ava's bed.

Ava didn't even flinch at the sound of the desperate doll shattering. She still stood entranced, gazing at the strange man stood in her mother's rose beds. As she watched, he elegantly stooped down and snapped up a rose from among the bed, before letting it go and watching it flow in the wind.

Her first crush. It would have been sweet if the stranger hadn't been a vampire. Who had decided his purpose would be to change Ava so she could become his eternal partner.

"AVA!"

Her name reverberated from all the walls as it left her mother's mouth. Ruining the peaceful silence and breaking the spell the vampire seemed to have over her.

"Coming!"

The second she took to glance at her door and yell this word, was the second it took for the vampire to flee.

Ava's mother would think the vampire had changed his mind and wouldn't be coming for her only child, while her father would spend the next eight years living in uncertainty, waiting for his daughter to disappear.

You would have thought Ava would have forgotten about the mysterious man and would grow up believing it was just a weirdo who stood in the rose bed. But she couldn't forget and she wouldn't believe as every night when she went to bed she would dream of this stranger who once stood in her mother's rose beds. Waiting for him to return for her.


	2. Beginning

Attempt to Run

Ava was older now and hadn't been told of the danger concerning her. As she had glanced at the boys in her lessons and day dreamed of what would become of her, she didn't know the route had already been chosen.

Throughout her life her mother had kept watch on her carefully, echoing Ava's shadow and becoming her only friend. In school she lied about medical conditions so she could stick with her daughter and sit next to her in class. Though this protection was useless, even she knew that she would be no match for a vampire.

Though Ava's mother cared deeply for her, her father had given up. He knew the deal he had signed with the vampire would go through no matter how carefully he looked after his daughter. After experience with vampires he had realised that when a vampire gets attached to something it's impossible to split them up unless you killed it. For him that was impossible.

So instead of looking after his daughter he pulled away from her, even though he loved her very much. In the house he avoided her and he never showed up for a school play or parents evening. Ava's dad didn't want to get too attached.

The behaviour of her parents bothered Ava. She knew there was something up yet they refused to tell her. Her father would constantly leave a room when she went in it but her mother would purposely place herself in the room. Ava knew there was nothing wrong with her and her mother shouldn't be in school with her but she didn't say anything. As much as she disliked her situation everyone else in school avoided her.

Throughout her life Ava planned to move away and live on her own. She had never experienced adventure and was always stopped from getting hurt. So it was no surprise that as soon as she was old enough she announced to her parents that she was moving away.

Her parent's reactions were expected though as her mother pleaded desperately whilst her father wanted her gone. She knew the decision was split but she knew her mother would win. Ava was determined to leave and if that meant running away then so be it.

It was once again the day of her birthday; eight years after the vampire had came to visit. She sat in her room making last arrangements for running away when there was a knock at the door. Immediately she hid her rucksack under her bed along with all of the objects she had already packed. She vaguely wondered whether her visitor would notice the missing objects on the shelves but decided he wouldn't, when there was another knock on the door. She quickly checked her room once over before telling her visitor to come in. It was her dad.

"Hey hunny," Her father beckoned towards the bed. "May I sit?"

Ava glanced at her dad confused he was going out of his way to be with her. Normally it was the opposite way round.

"Of course you can!"

Ava jumped up from where she was on the floor, willing to prove herself to her dad. Make herself accepted.

Her father perched on the very edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Once Ava had joined him, he launched into his story.

"As you know when I was your age, I didn't have a home."

Ava had been told this story many a time by her mother. Her father had been kicked out to go and make his fortune. He had been lazy and hadn't focused on his school work so his dad had chosen to make him face reality. Things had been hard on him for a while but eventually he managed to get a place with a bunch of friends. Ava still didn't understand how he had made that leap from homeless to rich business man.

"Well," Her father kept on in his story. "Before I left, your grandmother came into my room. She gave me a locket and one of her pies, then she told me 'Have a good life'".

Ava glanced at her father, failing to see the meaning of the story. It seemed quite harsh kicking her father out, a locket and pie weren't going to make up for it.

She waited for her father to go on, which he didn't. He sat as if remembering that day as he stared up at her ceiling.

"What happened next?"

Her father glanced at her, as if he forgot she was there. A small smile tugged at his face as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I left"

He'd never shown any affection towards his daughter so Ava was caught by surprise. She was sure her mouth was hanging open so decided to close it and say something clever.

"What's the point in this story?"

Her father chuckled fondly before explaining what he wanted his daughter to know. He didn't mention the vampire and he didn't warn her to be safe. In fact he gave her something that would be entirely useless in saving her life; it could even endanger her if someone saw it. It was very expensive.

"The locket your grandmother gave me, doesn't really suit me. You should have it. Pass it down to your chil-"

He stopped himself. Would she ever have children? Probably not. He doubted vampires could have children.

Ava didn't notice his hesitation though. She was too wrapped up in the locket which he had dropped into her hands. It was gold with a flower on the front which must have been made of some expensive diamond. Ava had never been good at estimating costs but she knew that the locket must be expensive.

"No dad, I can't. Grandma gave it to you, not me. You should have it".

Ava tried to give it back to her dad but he refused to take it. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Like I said, it doesn't suit me".

Ava knew that there was no way he was going to take it, so she slipped the chain around her neck and tucked it under her top. She glanced up to say thanks, when she caught her dad's eyes resting on something on the table. Her passport.

"Oh. I forgot I left that out. It was for some stupid project thing. I've been meaning to tidy this room for years".

She let out a half chuckle before stopping when she caught her dad's eyes resting on her.

He knew she was leaving. Even though Ava's mother had put her foot down on this, he knew it wouldn't stop his little girl.

"Look after yourself". His voice came out as a whisper, filled with emotion as he stood up and headed to her door.

"I will dad... Goodnight".

Ava watched her dad's retreating back memorising this moment as she didn't know when or if she would see him again. Even though they had barely spoken, she felt closer to her father then her mother.

Quickly, she forced all her things into her rucksack before leaving the note she had wrote earlier on the table. Then she swung herself out of her window and climbed carefully, down the drain.

She had once heard of a place called La Push and after googling it she had found out it was an Indian Reservation in Washington. She had become obsessed with this place and the tribe's legends so had decided that was the first place she was going to travel to.

Ava was looking for adventure, but she didn't know how much adventure she would actually be getting into…

As Ava's mother opened the door to her daughter's room, she let out a heartbroken sob. Unlike Ava's father she instantly recognised there were missing objects off Ava's shelves and it clicked that Ava had ran away. Even though she knew, she still checked Ava's wardrobe for clothes and found the note while she was looking. She quickly scooped it up then headed downstairs, expecting her husband to be surprised at her news. He wasn't.

She didn't notice the fake shock plastered over his face as she was too eager to read the note. She wanted to know where her daughter was, wanted to find her. Quickly she opened the note and read aloud.

_To mum and dad,_

_I'm sure that there's not much I could say to make you two feel better. I could say I'm sorry that I ran away but I'm not. There are too many secrets in this house, hiding behind every door. _

_Mum, you practically stalk me and dad you just don't care. I don't mean to be hurtful in this letter, even though I know it is. I just feel you two deserve an answer so I have told you._

_Please don't worry too much. I promise I will ring when I get the chance. I love you guys. Hopefully you'll understand._

_Love Ava_

Her dad did understand, even though it hurt him. Ava was responsible she could look after herself. He was just glad he got to say goodbye first.

It was Ava's mum's reaction which was the worst. She was hurt, saddend and determined. Why couldn't her daughter confide her feelings to her rather then write them in a letter? She was her mother.

As tears fell and she shook with sorrow, she needed someone to blame. Ava had been the one holding her parents together even though she hadn't realised it. Without her there was no glue and instinctively Ava's mother decided to blame her husband.

Neither one of the couple noticed or heard the phone ringing during their fight. They had yet to realise that Ava's future husband was beginning his search for her.


	3. Day 1

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've finally finished my exams now so will update much, much quicker. Please review and tell me what you think? **

Attempt to Adapt

She tucked her unwashed hair behind her ear as she pulled her tin cardigan tighter around herself. At the moment Ava was sat on the bus, the last one out of the three buses' (not including plane journeys) in total in the journey to La Push.

She glanced around at the scenery and a smile lit up her face. It looked like the books on tribe legends which she had bought at home which showed the pictures of the wolves and the forests. Ava wished she had one of these books now, to read through in her state of boredom however she had forgot to pack entertainment for her journey.

The old man in front caught Ava's eye contact and flashed a crooked smile revealing his few yellow coloured teeth. Just by looking at Ava he could tell she was naïve, dressed in a posh white dress wearing expensive jewellery it was obvious to him it would be an easy burgle. As Ava returned the smile timidly he let out a mischievous laugh.

Of course Ava thought he was being friendly, as mentioned before she was used to her mother constantly by her side so didn't understand that not everyone was nice. She was foolish, childish and also unprotected.

The bus came to a halt and Ava pulled herself out of her seat struggling to pull her rucksack onto her back. It seemed heavier then when she had first packed but it wasn't she was just exhausted after the three days of travelling it took her to reach La Push.

"You look like you need a hand?" the yellow toothed man asked. He knew what her answer would be; he had robbed so many people he knew exactly different type of people and how they would react.

"Yes please", happily Ava handed over her rucksack which contained all her belongings.

As she headed to the front of the bus she pulled her purse out of her bag and took out ten dollars.

"Thanks for the lift" she offered the bus driver the money which he gladly accepted. Ava had already paid for her fair but felt it was compulsory to give everyone who did anything for her cash.

The man with the yellow teeth quickly grabbed the open purse from her hand then pushed through the crowd and exited the bus, but not without Ava noticing. Her eyes were alarmed and her heart clenched in surprise.

"He- He's taking my money!"

She waited for the bus driver to leap up and take down the man because she'd seen it happen many a time on TV but of course in the real world that doesn't happen. The driver was too busy putting his tip into his pocket so didn't bother looking up. Even though it took the driver along time to realise Ava was talking to him and look up at her he still had time to catch the man. But of course he didn't, instead he offered Ava an unhelpful shrug then started taking money off the customers queuing to get on the bus.

Ava got off the bus then was immediately hit by a mixture of hail and rain hitting her at full pelt in the face due to the force of the wind. She wanted her coat but unfortunately it was with her rucksack. A sigh escaped her mouth and she planned to go to the police station, once she figured out where it was. First she wanted to see the beach in real life, feel the cool sand beneath her toes and hear the winds effect on the sea soothing it into a comfortable slumber.

Lost in her thoughts she momentarily forgot about the current weather situation which was developing into a storm that was turning her outfit see-through. At the sound of thunder she found herself fully back to the present and headed to the beach following the signs up in the reservation.

Ava knew she wasn't stupid but it was obvious she wasn't clever either. She'd grown up in a world where she hadn't been allowed her freedom so had developed a lack of common sense and a case of naivety.

Finally she'd reached the beach Ava was soaked through now and by the sneezes she was emitting it was obvious she was getting a cold. But Ava couldn't care less she was at the place which had only existed to her before in books containing myths.

Caught up in the moment Ava's feet ran her obliviously past the only other people on the beach and towards the sea. Of course Ava tripped and ended up doing rolls until she lay flat out on the beach. Some of the people among the group which were packing up stopped and applauded childishly but Ava couldn't hear them over the wind and took a seating position glancing over at the sea.

It wasn't like she'd imagined it calm and soothing but vicious and warning. Ava failed to see this but felt safe in the beginnings of the storm which was raging all around her.

The group who were packing up ranged from different ages and called themselves a 'Pack'. To anyone who didn't know their coveted secreted this would seem childish but once you knew their secret it would make sense the name 'Pack' because all the men and one woman in the group were in fact werewolves. Although they called them 'werewolves' that's actually a lie, they were 'shape shifters who transferred into wolfs', but it was such a long title compared to simply 'werewolves'. The werewolves currently on the beach were Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth and Collin. All werewolves could imprint (although there was a doubt Leah the woman werewolf could) which was a strange type of spell that could create couples. Imprinting is often explained as love at first sight but only stronger, which is true as it made couples almost instantaneously. No-one knew why it happened, perhaps to produce a better wolf or just to make life easier for the wolves however imprinting could also be a curse. Sam had had a relationship with Leah before he had turned into a werewolf but once he had phased he imprinted on Leah's cousin, Emily **by looking her in the eyes**. Leah and Emily had been close at the time; now Leah couldn't even stand being in the same room as Emily. Imprinting meant Sam had chosen Emily over Leah which changed Leah into a bitter woman. Emily had tried not to fall in love with Sam and pull away from him but all that had caused were the scars which decorated Emily's face due to Sam phasing near her. Now the couple had forgiven each other and were almost inseparable.

Emily was currently at the beach along with Kim who was Jared's imprint; the two of them were packing away whilst the men had a game of soccer. They had noticed the girl and some of them had cheered as she fell but there were always tourists in La Push so Ava was just a stray thought which passed through their heads.

It was Seth's pass and it was meant to go to Jared who was on his left. Fate felt differently. As Seth kicked the ball a drop of water landed in his eye causing him to kick the ball in completely the wrong direction. His werewolf force meant the ball travelled to fast and with too much force so the impact on Ava's head was enough to knock her straight out. The pack shared a look of horror before simultaneously running over to see if she was alright.

A weird feeling passed through Seth, an indescribable one. He felt the need to protect Ava but was confused as to why. She lay exposed and vulnerable on the floor but no-one knew where she belonged?

"We better take her back to ours," Sam decided as he scooped up Ava into his arms. A shiver passed through Seth at this and he was confused as to why he felt jealous.

"You coming?" it was Collin who asked and Seth realised he was still stood at the spot Sam had picked up Ava even though the pack were on the other side of the beach now. He nodded his head then ran to catch up with them as they headed to Sam's house.

Ava was laid carefully on the sofa and the men of the pack were kicked out of the living room whilst Kim and Emily saw to her. She seemed fine except the large lump swelling on her head and the fact that she was still unconscious.

After two hours Ava woke up with Emily's face hovering above hers. Emily was only checking Ava's temperature to see if she was ok but Ava had never seen Emily in her life and her memory was slightly fuzzy as to what had happened so she was terrified.

"I'm Emily!" A smile lit up Emily's features but even still Ava was slightly scared. Ava wondered where Emily got those awful scars from?

"What's your name?"

Ava still didn't answer. She was scared and immediately regretted running away. It was like the bubbled had cracked around Ava as she realised injuries and deaths were possible in real life, in her life.

"I'm not going to hurt you".

Emily recognised the fear on Ava's face and was trying to get her to calm down, but how do you calm someone down who doesn't even know you? She started blabbering automatically which is what Emily does when she starts to stress.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you round before? Are you a tourist? Where are you staying? Seth's gutted about hitting you in the head with the football! I honestly can't believe he did with his-"

"Ava. I don't come from here, No… travelling. Nowhere yet. Don't worry about it".

Emily paused and watched Ava for a few seconds the answers had burst out of Ava's mouth at a fast pace so it took a while for Emily to match the questions to the answers. Ava wasn't expecting Emily's answer.

"Oh… you can stay here the night if you want? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to! It's just getting la-"

Ava doubted she'd hear Emily right she was a total stranger and it would be too kind for Emily too invite her to stay.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Was Emily's simple reply. Ava was young and her motherly instincts were kicking in.

"Thank you Emily! I'll pay you…" Ava's words slowed down as she remembered the incident. She still needed to find a police station.

"No! You don't have too".

Before Ava had chance to protest she heard a male's voice from the other side of the door.

"Is she awake?"

She had never heard the voice before but it provoked a response from her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she immediately started to panic about what a state she must look.

"Yeah she is, Seth" Emily added his name on as an afterthought, mainly for Ava's sake so she would know who the boy was.

Ava expected just one boy, Seth to come through the door and Seth did come through… along with eight others. All the boys were similar looking they were muscular and tall, wore cut offs, went topless and were without shoes.

"How are you feeling?"

The tallest out of the men stood forward, Sam however Ava didn't know his name. He stood dominating the situation and demanding attention. It wasn't on purpose however she still did it. If Ava had known about the pack's secret she would have realised he was the Alpha of the pack but she didn't know.

"Erm… I'm good…? Erm.."

She was trying to point out that she didn't know any of the boys names. Granted she knew one of them was called Seth but which one? She didn't have a clue.

The boys juts thought Ava was feeling awkward and failed to pick up on her subtle hunt so Seth stood forward to try and make conversation.

"Sorry about hitting you". Ava was thankful she knew one of the guy's names.

"It's fine!" The way Seth was looking into Ava's eyes was making her feel self conscious. It was as if his eyes were telling her, demanding that it wasn't all right that he hit her with the ball. It was appalling. "Seriously… I don't mind."

Her voice faltered. Seth was still staring and now the other guys, who were still nameless to her where staring as well. Heads turning so fast she was afraid they might snap their necks.

The atmosphere in the room was awkward no doubt about it but then suddenly a howl cut through the air. It shook Ava's ear drums and alarm bells rang in her head and immediately the atmosphere changed to tense. The boy's turned and sprinted out the room with doors slamming shut automatically behind them.

Ava glanced at Emily for an excuse, no a reason for what was happening but Emily was sharing a secret look with a girl who had just entered the room. The girl glanced up at Ava and a timid smile spread over her features.

"I'm Kim" she spoke quietly, obviously a shy girl.

"Ava" she spoke her name automatically. "Erm what's going on?"

Emily and Kim once again exchanged glances and Emily stumbled on her words. It was Kim who came to the rescue with an excuse that Ava would believe.

"They went to help the wolf... Our tribes a strong believer of protecting wolves. We sort of… share a relationship with them…"

Seth glanced back at the house whilst he tore his clothes off so he could change successfully into a wolf. The howl meant there was a vampire and whilst before it had been more of a sport killing vampires to him it was now about protection… protecting his imprint.


	4. Day 2

Attempt to Understand

After the guys had left the atmosphere got too tense for Ava. Emily and Kim were constantly worried for the boy's safety, which Ava felt was strange because protecting wolves couldn't be that dangerous if it was their job as they would be used to it.

Once Emily noticed that Ava had fallen asleep on the couch she immediately sent her to bed. Ava didn't complain as she was shattered. Both failed to notice the roles assigned to them, Emily was becoming Ava's mother figure in La Push.

The next morning Ava woke up early hearing loud voices downstairs in the kitchen. She pulled herself out of bed and purposefully didn't glance at her reflection in the mirror. After lying sprawled out on a beach, being hit in the head, travelling for three days and the fact that she was wearing Emily's old clothes which had been in fashion in the 1970's she doubted she looked good.

"But then we're never gonna get it!"

It was a man's voice full of frustration and anger, instinctively Ava paused on the stairs. She didn't want to interrupt the argument but also wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Paul, calm down. We will it's just going to talk time. We were made to deal with bloodsuckers and we will get it".

The man who had been so full of authority yesterday had spoken then, Ava recognised his voice. However it was what he had said which struck a nerve with her not who had said it.

Bloodsuckers? Maybe they meant mosquitoes? Perhaps they deal with a lot of them in La Push. Yeah they were talking about mosquitoes Ava convinced herself.

"Maybe we could ask the Cullen's for help?" This was Seth.

"Those bloodsuckers aren't stepping on our land whilst I'm here to stop it. That bloodsucker already got one victim last night, no need to let the local bloodsuckers add to it."

They'd screwed up. Ava was not meant to hear this conversation however they were so caught up in the debate they hadn't listened for movement upstairs. Of course she didn't have a clue what it all meant, she couldn't yet match the puzzle pieces to reveal the packs secret however it was probable that she would. Eager to hear more of the conversation Ava took another step down the stairs. Unfortunately it was a squeaky step.

As soon as the pack heard, they all tensed up. Instead of hounding Ava for answers they silently decided to let it lie. Hopefully she hadn't heard too much but if she had it wouldn't matter because she was Seth's imprint anyway. The pack weren't worried about her knowing it was how she would react to knowing.

Seth didn't share this thought though. He was already panicking over telling Ava the secret and didn't want that time to come anytime soon. The world full of vampires and werewolves was dangerous and he didn't want Ava involved. No one knew yet that Ava was involved and had been for longer than any of the werewolves.

"Morning", Ava walked into the room quietly and flashed a half smile at everyone, trying to release the tension that was caught up in the room.

"What do you want for breakfast? Eggs, bacon, toast, cereal,, pancakes, waffles…."

"Just toast will do" Ava replied to Emily's question, she didn't want to become too much hassle.

There were many seats empty in the room as a most of the pack had taken to sitting on the counter. Even though she should feel slightly nervous around Seth after he kicked a ball full pelt at her head she found herself gravitating to the seat next to him. Noticing this Seth beamed at her making a rosy blush appear on her pale skin.

"Erm… sorry but what are your names?" Ava tried to politely point out that the guys hadn't introduced themselves yet but how it's hard to be polite about pointing out other people's faults.

"Oh sorry," the Seth jumped up with a grin on his face, "I'm Seth-"

"I know"

Ava hadn't meant to say that but lost in his eyes it had slipped out. Seth grinned at her and she found herself automatically grinning back.

"I'm Sam", the authorative one from yesterday spoke before he pointed out the rest of the guys. "That's Paul sat next to the window, Jared's the one on the counter and Collin and Brady are the one's fighting over that piece of bacon".

At the mention of their names Collin and Brady glanced up, grinned and did a half wave. Whilst their attention was away from the bacon Paul snatched and ate it in one go.

Collin and Brady turned to see that the bacon was gone then glared at each other seething. Both were shaking failing to see Paul's grin.

"Hey! That was mine" Brady spoke childishly.

"No, mine" Collin responded. It was funny how childish two full grown men could act.

It took seconds for a full blown fight to take place and Ava gasped in surprise as they started taking punches at each other. After a few seconds they were bored of this and Collin dived at Brady to get him in a headlock. Brady dodged this so Collin flew over his head and into the wall but it didn't faze Collin who grabbed Brady as he flung over his head so that both of them went into the wall.

Paul, Jared and Seth didn't seem shocked by the behaviour it was obvious that it happened often in the house. They all carried on rushing down the little food which was left on their plates. Emily though was looking at the table with a look of horror on her face as the fight brought the boys closer to it.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to the duo just in time as Brady was about to fling Collin at the table.

"OUTSIDE NOW!"

His voice was full of so much power even Ava who wasn't yet properly tied to the pack stopped and stared at him. It was quiet in the room as Collin and Brady scrambled out to continue the fight and Paul and Jared put bets on who would win.

"So what are your plans for today then?"

It was Seth who had spoke, trying to ease the tension and also get to know his imprint.

"Erm… ", Ava hadn't thought about what she would do once she got to La push but then she remembered she needed her stuff back. "Police Station".

"Why?" Seth's voice was alarmed as his eye's racked over Ava looking for wounds.

"This man stole my rucksack yesterday, along with all my money. I need it back."

"That's awful!" Emily put the toast in front of Ava as she exclaimed her thoughts on the situation. "Where did it happen?"

"On the bus". Ava wasn't as bothered as she should have been about the missing rucksack. Growing up in a rich family she had never worried about things going missing as they had always been replaced, she didn't release that in the real world this wasn't always the case.

"I'll take you in a bit then why don't you come with me to Port Angeles, I'm taking my niece anyway, and I'll lend you some money to buy some new clothes!"

"No Emily! You can't, it's your money! That would be too much!"

Emily ignored the protests and started to wash up the pots. It was obvious Ava was getting nowhere with her refusal.

"Just accept it Ava. This women won't take no for an answer" Sam said with a grin on his face.

He looked at Emily fondly with so much affection in his eyes it can't be compared to anything. Sam kissed Emily's mangled check before kissing her lips. Ava felt she was intervening in a private action so quickly averted her gaze and glanced at Seth. For a second she was sure Seth was looking at her in the same way, but then that second passed.

Hours later Ava felt herself regretting not arguing with Emily in the kitchen. She was sure her arms had stretched with the weight of the clothes she was carrying, all of which Emily had payed for! Ava was still amazed that none of the shop people had offered to follow her and Emily around and carry their clothes for them but then again Emily shopped in cheaper places then her mother so perhaps that was the case.

"How do these one's feel?"

You could tell the shop assistant was bored before she even began to help Clare pick some school shoe's but now it was about the fifth pair of shoes and Clare was still trying more on. Even though it was obvious the shop assistant was not amused with the situation (sat with a stone faced expression) Emily failed to pick up on her mood and she smiled politely back at the shop keeper.

"I want purwple!"

Anyone passing had to admit that Clare looked adorable sat with her bunches and princess outfit (Emily hadn't been able to persuade her to leave it at him). She had big blue eyes and pouted a look that would make anyone give in to her. Unfortunately the school Clare was going to start going too didn't allow purple shoe's but Clare didn't understand this.

"Sorry Claire but-" Emily was interrupted in her soothing by the three year old beginning a tantrum.

"I wrant purwplwe!"

Clare began kicking and screaming as she flung herself to the floor and it was hard to understand how she could be the cute girl seconds previously.

"Quil spoils her too much", Emily muttered obviously stressed as she ran a hand through her hair. She glanced up at Ava noticing she was starting to get bored. "If you want you can go to another shop or something? I've got a feeling this is going to take a while"

Clare's screams were picking up in volume and more and more people were stopping to watch.

"No it's alright I'll help" Ava tried to protest.

"She'll calm down in a second. I'll meet you at the car in half an hour. Go and look in that CD shop you were looking at"

Ava smiled sheepishly, she thought Emily wouldn't notice the looks of longing she was sending the store. Emily shoved some money into Ava's hand then before she could protest she turned Ava around so she was facing the door and gave her a little push.

As soon as Ava stepped out the shop she felt vulnerable, as if she was being watched. She glanced around the street but everyone was so busy doing their own shopping no one was paying her attention.

"Stop it!" She whispered to herself in frustration as she headed towards the CD shop.

There was an alley which led straight from where Ava was stood to practically the door of the shop she wanted to go to. It would be foolish not to take it but Ava felt scared. She could see the exit to the alley but it was so narrow it made her feel claustrophobic by just looking at it. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and fear pulsed through her as a voice chanted to her not to take the route, but Ava had always been stubborn. Whenever anyone told her not to do something because it was dangerous Ava had always done it to prove them wrong. Even when that person was herself.

Ava quieted the voice in her head, changing it for one which announced that she was overreacting as she took her first step into the alley. A coldness hit her which was so vile and piercing that goose bumps instantly erupted all over her skin and shivers assaulted her body. She took a deep breath and when she breathed out a foggy substance momentarily appeared in front of her face.

Ignoring the warnings her body was sending her Ava took another step. Only to stop once again when the voice in her head resumed its previous chanting, begging her to turn around.

Ava once again ignored her body and cautiously took another step. She stopped again as was the pattern but carried on when her body didn't offer any more refusals to her actions. It seemed it had given up on trying to prevent her and was now frozen with horror as it watched her actions for a third person point of view.

Her steps got easier as she reached halfway and understood that nothing would happen. She was known for her over reactions and was glad that she had decided to go down the alley as she had conquered a fear. Even though she hadn't spoken these words out which proclaimed her fear was over someone must have heard her and decided to change her luck.

The end of the alley became unviewable as a darkness came into the alley which her sight couldn't penetrate. Ava's breathing hurried up and her legs turned into a jelly as she spun on the spot to notice that the beginning of the alley was getting darker as well, but just slower. Then Ava realised why it was getting darker slower.

The wall was coming in on either side meeting each other half way before the strange meeting carried on further down the wall getting closer to her. Her breathing turned into panting as her heart sped up and Ava nearly ended up in a puddle on the floor. But now was not the time for fainting.

Ava's legs instinctively carried her rushing towards the exit which would lead to the shop hoping the darkness wasn't the enclosed wall but just night. As she ran all was silent there was no suspenseful music or noise coming from the wall but that made it worse. Ava glanced over her shoulder to see the wall was too close to her if she paused even for a second it would kill her and she didn't want that to happen.

Her muscles ached from lack of oxygen but she pulled herself faster pulling every single bit of energy into her sprint. Everything went into slow motion and she was sure she could of read a book, watched a movie and flown to the moon in the time it would take her to reach the exit of the alley- if she ever would.

Unfortunately the exit had also begun enclosing together into a tunnel like exit which was getting more circular and narrower the closer she came to it. In one last bid for freedom Ava closed her eyes and catapulted herself towards the exit aiming to get through the hole which was now the size of a chair.

"Ow!"

Ava cried out in pain as something hard hit her arm but she then stopped when she realised that she wasn't hurting as much as she should be, and it was only her arm? She spun on the spot to see that the alley was back too as it looked before she had entered it and she was now lying on the floor.

Tears crashed down her face as she attempted to move her arm but was assaulted with pain. She glanced at it to see that it was in an odd position and it made her feel sick just looking at it. Ava had never broken a bone in her body but now that clean record was broken, at least she hoped it was broken and nothing worse.

She pulled herself into a sitting position as a crowd gathered around her, not intruding just watching her with looks of curiosity on the faces. Perhaps wondering why she had flung herself through the air as for some reason they hadn't seen the wall.

One man stood slightly away from the crowd at the entrance to the alley and his presence stood out to her. Her eyes automatically raked the audience for a glimpse of him then stopped as she gasped in awe at his beauty. He had white skin, paler then anyone she had ever seen before in fact so white it could be classed as a different colour. His black eyes mesmerised her, welcoming her into the darkness which her body begged her to succumb to. She wanted to go with this man, not just because she had seen him a long time ago and he reminded her of home but because he entranced her.

Ava knew she didn't love him, that feeling was saved for someone else, but she wanted to go with him and be with him on her travels. No-one else stood there in the street it was just her and him- that was how she wanted it to stay.

Unfortunately many plans have a knack for not working out.

A warm hand on her skin snapped her attention away from the man and back to the present. An oldish man was crouched next to her, his skin warm in comparison to her cold skin, and offering her a hand up off the floor. She accepted and by the time she turned back to the alley the strange man had gone. She cursed out loud and the oldish man withdrew from her.

The man in the alley was like a visitor. Twice he had appeared in her life and twice she had failed to speak to him. Ava knew it could just be a coincidence but it wasn't. It didn't make sense in her head and she knew she couldn't explain it too anyone but she felt like he was following her too protect her and be her guardian.

Ava was right about some things but she was soo wrong about others…

"Ava! A woman came into the shop and said about you, and I was worried! Gosh, are you alright? Seth's going to go mad with me for not keeping an eye on you!"

Emily was speaking at a hundred miles an hour out of her mind with concern and bright pink in the face which gave evidence of her rush to get here. Clare was clutching her hand in a vice grip and had a grin on her face and a shopping bag in her hand which showed the shoe shop symbol. Ava wondered idly how long it had taken her to walk to the CD shop?

"Your arm!" Emily exclaimed in horror as she grasped Ava's perhaps broken arm causing Ava to flinch in pain. "Come on we better get you to hospital!"

Ava was in shock, not understanding Emily's words or her worry. She doubted Emily knew about the wall enclosing and everyone was acting normally so no one must have seen.

Ava dug her feet into the ground to stop Emily pulling her away as she remembered the shopping bags she had been carrying. Caught up in the moment she had forgotten the excess weight but now she saw the clothes littered all over the soaked pavement…

A few hours later Ava found herself walking towards the waiting room with her arm in a pot. It was broken and she had to wear a pot for six weeks, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be though.

Emily had asked Ava what had happened. A woman had went into the shoe shop saying that Ava was sprawled across the floor not moving, that was how she found out Ava was injured.

When Emily asked Ava didn't answer. What could she say? No one would believe her and she didn't want to tell them. She was too tired and couldn't think right. Ava had barely said a word since her accident except to tell the doctors when her arm hurt as they moved it into funny positions.

Clare was half asleep in Emily's arms as they walked to wards the door so Emily didn't have a hand to open it. Ava opened it whilst wondering why they were going into the waiting room; the doctors had said she was free to go now. Her unspoken question was answered when she saw Sam, Quil and Seth sitting there all of their eyes blazing with worry.

As soon as the door was opened Clare jumped out of Emily's arms suddenly alert and ran over to Quil who gladly picked her up. Sam hurried over to Emily before kissing her like he had earlier. Ava quickly turned her attention on Seth letting the duo have their moment.

"What happened?" Seth walked over to Ava, his eye's still filled with worry.

Ava opened her mouth for some reason she felt forced to answer Seth and because she couldn't tell him the truth her mind was working hard for an answer.

About a metre away from her Seth froze. His nostrils overcome with a distinct smell which repulsed him. Vampire.

His eye's bulged at the thought of such a creature hurting his imprint and he shook violently. He saw red and was in no state to control his emotions as his animalistic side fought a winning battle for control.

"Cool it" Quil took a step towards Seth but he then stooped as he remembered Clare in his arms. His voice was ignored by everyone in the room. Sam and Emily too caught up in their moment and Ava staring at Seth in confusion. As he sniffed the air Ava couldn't help sniffing the hoodie she was wearing wondering why her smell made Seth react so badly.

Ava gave up on trying to understand the boy's actions. She smelt fine to herself and even if she did smell bad why was he so angry?

"Seth, calm down!" Ava gave an eye roll as she grabbed Seth's forearm.

As an electric current pulsed between the two of them a blush covered Ava's cheeks and she immediately withdrew her hand. Seth grinned at her shyness before grabbing her hand in his then turning to face Sam.

Unbeknown to the girls the guys caught each other's eyes before having a silent conversation which included moving your head and eyes to discuss the situation with the vampire. They gave up at the attempt of conversation quickly.

"How about I'll take Emily in my car, Quil you can take Clare in Emily's care then Seth you take Ava?" Sam's voice was poised as a question but everyone took it as a command, not that they objected to it.

Ava and Seth walked to the car in a comfortable silence still hand in hand. They didn't even let go as Seth began the car then began the drive to Emily's. He had wolf reflexes so he could react quick enough to avoid a crash. Ava didn't know this but automatically felt safe with him anyway.

"What's your favourite colour?" Ava glanced up at Seth taken aback by his conversation starter.

"What?"

"Sorry, I was just… wondering"

Ava couldn't help but giggle slightly. It had been a long day and she was exhausted she needed something to laugh at and even though this wasn't that funny, she still laughed. Seth didn't understand but her laughter was so contagious he joined in with her. They laughed for about five minutes but hey calmed down enough to speak.

"Orange", Ava spoke quietly compared to their laughing outburst seconds before.

"Why?"

"Its calm and soothing. Red's too violent and yellows too… happy. Orange is alright".

Seth grinned at Ava and squeezed her hand.

"What's your favourite flower?" Seth asked gazing into Ava's eyes. The atmosphere had suddenly become slightly romantic but was still comfortable.

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question?" Ava teased lightly with a grin on her face before answering anyway. "Rose's" Before Seth could interrupt she decided to ask her question. "What's your biggest darkest secret?"

Seth glanced at Ava. It was a strange question to ask, did she know something?

"Why?"

Ava was taken aback. Seth looked terrified she would find him out. It made her nervous and tense as endless possibilities of what it might be filled her head.

Like often her mouth worked before her brain did and she answered Seth's question of 'why?', truthfully.

"Because you're too good to be true and I don't want to fall for a guy who I'll end up hating."

They were at Sam and Emily's and the car was at a halt. Ava blushed under Seth's intense stare which was positioned on her lips. Butterflies erupted in Ava's stomach as Seth's lips scraped hers. She pulled away before it could get too far.

"I've had a really long day Seth and I just want to get to sleep. Sorry… Erm.. thanks for the lift".

It was slightly awkward for Ava as she quickly opened the door and jumped out. She didn't mean to run out on him like that but it had just been a long day and she wasn't acting like herself. Plus she didn't want to risk her heart in a relationship she'd read too many teen books.

Too much had happened in one day, too much for Ava to consider. Who was the pale man? What happened with the alley? What was Seth's big secret? Did she want a relationship with him? Questions buzzed in her head as she said goodnight quickly to Emily then escaped to her room. She could list them in importance though. As Ava changed into her pyjamas and got into bed she decided to put off a relationship with Seth. First she needed to find out who the man was and what happened in the alley?


	5. Day 3

Attempt to Solve

Her feet hit the forest floor in a slow, repetitive pace as she took off through a well marked path in the forest. She hadn't exercised in weeks so didn't want to push her pace by going too fast and her pounding head ache didn't improve her speed. Ava had woken up early at 6am with her head ache and had decided that a jog would be a good stress reliever. She was still confused over the incident the night before with the alley and had fooled herself into thinking her mind had conjured up the situation due to a lack of sleep. She knew this wasn't true but decided to go with it, she had more pressing problems.

Ava knew she couldn't stay with Emily and Sam for long, so far she had been there three days and she knew she was beginning to outstaying her welcome. They hadn't said anything to her but with how sneaky Emily was acting in the morning before Ava went for her run she knew Emily was hiding something important from her which would be easier to hide if Ava was out the way. But where could she go if she moved out? Ava knew that she wanted to stay in La Push, at least for a little while, due to Seth being there.

Last night had been her first kiss with Seth and had been everything she'd dreamt of. Ava had always been good at telling people's emotions she knew Seth liked her too. There was something between them, like an unbreakable bond which connected them at a level far above any other couples she had seen. Well any other couple except the one's which she'd met in La Push.

While she knew there was a bound between her and Seth there were also many secrets. One's she could tell that Seth wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

Ava came to a standstill and let out a gasp of breath. Sweat covered her body and she leant against the nearest tree, doubled over.

It was one of those days she wished she had a friend to phone up and gossip too about her problem so she could get some good advice, but she was by herself. She knew she could go to Emily or Kim but they already have the guy they want so their advice would be biased, plus she had only known them for a few days. As Ava stood contemplating what to do she suddenly felt uneasy, as if something was watching her.

She spun around on the spot but couldn't see any human or animal nearby. Her breathing sped up as last night played through her mind in slow motion forcing her to feel the same emotions once again.

Before Ava could tell herself to calm down and quit over exaggerating her feet followed her natural instincts and took off back down the trail heading to Emily's house.

Once Ava got to the steps she collapsed onto them in exhaustion. As she lay sprawled out in an uncomfortable position, embarrassment took over her. What was wrong with her? First the thing last night and now she felt like she was being watched all time? She was going mad.

Her thoughts froze when she spotted a rose lying in front of the door with a tag on it saying her name. Ava's thoughts quickly went back over last night's conversation with Seth. She'd told him her favourite flower was a rose… oh gosh. Ava had never been given flowers before not by anyone. A smile took over her face as she picked up the flower gently then opened the door and walked inside with a grin cemented onto her face.

As she opened the door the smell of waffles took over her senses and she instantly felt like drooling. Emily was stood behind the counter with Kim coking away adding to the mounds of waffles already cooked which were waiting to be consumed by the pack. Sam and Jared were watching the girls with sad expressions, the girls had shooed them away to the other side of the counter and they couldn't wait till the girls and finished cooking.

Quil was sat on a stool at the counter, with Claire on his knee. He was sat making jokes about Sam and Jared whilst Claire was flicking through the pages of a colouring book. Collin, Brady, Paul and Seth were sat around the TV with two other guys Ava had yet to learn the names of.

On seeing Ava, Seth's face immediately broke out into a huge grin and she walked faster towards him. He was sat in only cut offs and his hair had that messy look which makes guys look even more attractive. Seth's eyes latched onto Ava's in a way which made her want to find out all his secrets.

Ava held the rose up before speaking…

"Seth, thanks for the-" She paused suddenly feeling self conscious as the room was silent and everyone was looking at her. Every single one of them was glaring at her with their noses upturned and their eyes questioning. Ava thought she fitted in but now she felt like they all secretly hated her. She knew Seth's expression would be the worst but she brought herself to look at him anyway. He was glaring it was obvious he was even angrier than the rest because he shook with rage, but then she noticed something else shown in his eyes. Was that protectiveness? Ava suddenly realised that she was wrong, they weren't all looking at her but at the rose she held in her hand… "Wha-".

"Where did you get that rose?" Sam's spoke with so much power and authority, Ava felt like cowering in the corner. What was it that had got everyone so worked up? Well all the guys worked up… the girls looked about as confused as she did.

"Er… it was on the…" Ava felt pressured under everyone's stairs and forgot the name for the thing she wanted to say. Thankfully it came back before she could make too big a fool of herself. "Step!"

Sam held his hand out for the rose which she then gave to him. That seemed a signal for everyone to begin talking. They talked too low and quick for her to decipher but she could tell the tone of the voices. They were worried.

"What's going on?" Ava turned to Seth and asked her question in a hurried whisper. For some reason she felt like she shouldn't talk in a normal voice.

"Err… nothing we're just intrigued as to where you got it… urm it smelt… funny?" Seth's response was slow and obviously untruthful.

Ava glanced around to see that the guys were exiting/had already exited the door which led outside. Seth made to follow but she quickly put a hand on his arm to stop him.

Sam went with the guys before he realised Seth hadn't followed. He glanced back to see Ava watching him confused by what was going on. A small smile pulled at his features which was more of a grimace, he remembered being like that with Emily. The rose which had been left for Ava had been covered in vampire scent which meant some vampire had targeted her. Since she was Seth's imprint she was tied into the pack so although the pack didn't properly know her yet, they were determined to protect her. Sam realised Ava needed some time to talk to Seth so that she could calm down. He shook his head as Seth shot him a pleading look trying to escape the awkward questions.

"Five minutes". Sam glanced up to see Kim and Emily were already leaving the duo to talk then he quickly followed his pack to see if they could catch the vampire.

A sigh left Seth's lips as looked back at Ava. He wanted to follow his pack and kill the vampire who dared set eyes on his imprint. Also he didn't think Ava would be able to handle the truth yet, his secret.

"I know your lying," Ava spoke softly but the words would have been harsh no matter how she spoke them. She wanted to know the truth, everyone was acting weird and it was obvious it involved her.

"How did you break your arm again?"

Ava looked up at Seth. So far she had avoided an answer; well she couldn't say that she was hallucinating to a bunch of people she'd just met? Maybe she could lie, but lying to Seth seemed somehow impossible.

"Your changing the conversation… I asked what's going on?" Ava didn't think before she spoke and the words were slightly rude.

"No you didn't" a cocky grin took over Seth's face, "You said 'I know your lying'".

Ava rolled her eyes. She wanted a straight answer something that made sense. Of course that wasn't what she got instead she got a joke.

"Seth. Please just tell me. I can't deal with all this rubbish. If something's going on maybe I can help?"

Seth looked nervous and looked past Ava's head tot eh right whilst he tried to think something up. Ava just stared straight into his eyes. She didn't know why this secret bothered her so much.

"Do you trust me?"

Ava didn't hesitate in answering Seth. After only three days she didn't understand how the answer could be so easy.

"Yes".

"Then please trust me when I say that I'll tell you when you're ready".

Ava opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, two things happened. A howl broke through the air as Seth's warm lips attached themselves to hers. His arm then went around her back and pulled her closer to him. This time Ava wasn't the first to pull away from the kiss. Seth pulled away before grinning at her then quickly kissing her forehead and running out the door the rest of the guys left out of, taking his shoes off as he did.

Confused Ava slowly followed, picking each shoe up on the way. When she got to the door she peaked out one of the glass panes on it to see the rest of Seth's clothes littered across the grass. She reached for the handle when a voice stopped her.

"Ava, please can you give us a hand in the kitchen. To help prepare the food for the bonfire tonight?"

Ava turned to see Emily stood inside the room watching her with wide eyes. She looked worried.

"Sure"

With one last glance back over her shoulder, Ava followed Emily to help cook the food.

Ava carried the tray laden with food with precision as she walked slowly from the car towards the bonfire. Kim was walking next to her with another tray with less on it (apparently Kim had dropped her tray at the last barbeque which had ruined the food).

After the kiss Ava hadn't seen Seth all day, the rest of the guys had taken it in turns to pop in and out of Emily's house for food but Seth hadn't. Apparently he was working harder to get the job done quicker but Ava thought he was just avoiding her.

Something had been going on today and she knew it had to do with the secret. Ava didn't like being left out of something that everyone else was a part of. Although Seth had said he would tell her when she was ready Ava felt that Seth would never tell her.

"Over here!" Emily was stood next to a table covered with a white tablecloth. Various different types of foods were already dotted around on the table so Kim and Ava hurried to put their food down also.

Suddenly the tray wasn't in her hands anymore. Ava glanced around confused before she saw it in Collins hands who stood straight in front of her. She looked up at him bewildered, nothing had fallen off it.

"I'm fast", he said with a nonchalant shrug, "Thought I'd give you a hand!"

Seth who had somehow popped up from nowhere gave Collin a slap on the head before he wrapped an arm around Ava, pulling her into his side.

"Eeesh! Thanks would do!" Collin said with an eye roll before he gave Ava a wink then took the food over to Emily who stood with her hands on her hips.

"Come on there's some people you haven't met yet".

Seth took hold of Ava's unbroken hand before guiding her over to the bonfire which most people were crowded around. She recognised Paul, Quil, Jared who had Kim tucked into his side, Claire, Brady and Collin who had just sat back down but that was all out of the group around the fire.

As soon as the group noticed she was there they all looked up at her so she smiled timidly. Seth must have noticed this because he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Everyone, this is Ava" He spoke with so much pride in his voice Ava felt herself blush. She didn't understand the pride… unless the kiss meant they were now going out? "Ava that's Embry, Jake…" The two he mentioned so far she had seen earlier at the house when the rose incident happened. Both of them nodded at her in greeting so she gave a shy wave back."Leah, she's my sister…" She realised that Leah was muscular as well as the rest of the boys… perhaps it was a trait in the group? Maybe they all went to the gym together. Leah waited until she had got eye contact before she gave Ava a glare which made her want to take a step back. They had only just met and for some reason Leah already didn't like her? Great. "Billy, Quil Senior and my mum!" Billy and Quil Senior said hello but Seth's mum stood up and walked over to Ava.

"It's great to finally meet you!" Seth's mum wrapped her arms tightly around Ava. "Seth's told me so much about you!"

Ava felt herself blush. She didn't know anything about Seth's family.

"Hopefully good stuff!" Ava shrugged and smiled, not sure what to say.

"Come and sit down…"

Ava found herself sat between Seth and his mom whom she didn't know her name. However she was perfectly content, Seth kept her warm with his arm around her and his mum kept her entertained with embarrassing stories about baby Seth.

"Here, I made you a plate"

Ava smiled as Seth sat back down next to her. She thought he was just going to get some for himself.

"Thanks" She glanced over at his own plate then did a double take in surprise. "Woah! How much do you eat?"

Everyone laughed and she realised she'd spoke to loudly.

Seth shrugged. "I was hungry"

"You're always hungry…" Seth's mum who Ava found out was called Sue said before she got up to go and talk to Billy.

"So where do you come from?" Leah had been glaring at Ava all night and had this interrogative look in her eyes. To the guys this was the usual Leah but Ava wasn't used to it.

"Indiana"

"And you're travelling?"

"Leah, what's all this about?" Seth groaned, annoyed.

"I'm just making sure she hasn't got anything to hide!" Leah hated imprinting and wanted to point out Ava's faults so her brother wouldn't have to succumb to it. "So you're travelling, right?"

Seth sighed into Ava's hair as he wrapped his arm tighter around Ava. Ava sat tense in his arms, biting her bottom lip. Now was the time to tell them she wasn't travelling but had ran away. But could she?

"Erm… I…" Seth pulled slightly away and looked at her confused, Ava looked at the floor. "III ran away" Her voice slowed down towards the end as she looked at all their faces which wore the expression of shock.

"Why?" Seth's arms had pulled her to him tighter, tense now. He was probably waiting for her to speak about a terrible past which had been awful, horrendous and soon everyone would be in tears. But nothing bad had happened to her. Her parents were great. A lump appeared in her throat as she thought about them. She didn't feel homesick or miss them consciously but subconsciously she was a mess without their protection.

"My parents are great. Just a tad overprotective, well my mum is. I wanted to experience my life in the open. Not with my mum in my shadow and a maid in calling distance."

Everyone nodded around the bonfire, some firing her looks of sympathy. She didn't want sympathy, her parents weren't bad!

"So you're rich then?" Embry asked innocently causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah I guess" Ava smiled half heartedly.

"Why didn't you tell me you ran away?" Seth whispered in Ava's ear.

Ava turned around to face him before responding

"Apparently, we have to wait to find out. It's all about trust and when we're ready"

Seth recoiled like Ava had slapped him. She instantly felt guilty for her jab, it had been a great night and she hadn't wanted to upset him but she wanted to know. He said when she was ready but she was prepared now, waiting for it. He meant when he was ready.

"Ava! Can I have a word." Leah spoke venomously and it was more of a demand then a question.

Seth tightened his grip around Ava, wanting to keep her away from Leah. But she managed to slip out from under the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Sure".

Leah turned and marched off with Ava forced to jog to match her pace. Ava didn't realise where they were going until Leah did a sharp turn and marched straight into the woods. Immediately Ava brought her feet to a halt as she remembered the feelings she had felt that morning when she had gone into the woods. She turned to look back towards the bonfire. Seth was sat watching her along with a few of the other members of what they all called the 'pack'.

"Come on!"

Leah's warm hand grabbed Ava's arm roughly dragging her into the woods behind her. There was something magical about the woods at night. Ava felt she would feel threatened and scared but instead it was peaceful and quiet. She could hear the waves not far away wash upon the shore soothingly and wind caressed her skin as it blew past her. The moon lit up her path which she was guided along by Leah.

"Don't you know, you're hurting him?" Leah practically hissed her words at Ava. They were coated in venom, clear, sharp but deadly. "You're all he can think about! He loves you! And what do you do? You complain… again and again and again!" Leah mimicked a girly voice. "Ohh Seth! Please tell me your secret! I wanna know your secret! Please Seth! Pretty Please!"

"I-", Ava was interrupted before she could actually speak.

"JUST SHUT UP! No-one wants to hear it!" Leah took a breath and pinched her nose. Her mission was to scare Ava away, to give Seth his life back. "Nobody here like's you so go back home. Seth only kissed you because he's forced to so just get lost."

Ava looked up form where she was gazing at the ground. Her eyes were still dry but the thought of them all not liking her, it all being fake sent a wave of sadness through her. She looked into Leah's eyes and tried to convey all her feelings into a simple sentence.

"Why don't you like me Leah, when I've only just met you?"

For a second Ava thought Leah was going to hit her. She was shaking so hard trying with anger. Suddenly the shaking halted and Ava took a step back and prepared herself for the blow which was never to come.

"Because Seth doesn't have a choice. None of us do. You're going to be my sister-in-law and nothing's gonna change that". Leah's voice was bitter as she thought about Sam and Emily.

A laugh escaped Ava's mouth as she threw her head back.

"Oh my gosh! You're a comedian!" Ava was sick of it. If she hadn't just spoiled the night with Seth, then Leah had definitely done it. "Number One- I'm not leaving La Push anytime soon. Number Two- Whatever happens with me and Seth is our own business. Number Three- If he doesn't tell me what's going on soon then I'll work it out. Number Four- The sooner you get all that into your head, the better."

Leah was shaking even worse now; to a point her figure was a blur. Ava instantly regretted all that she'd said as she feared for her life. She didn't want Seth's sister to hate her, what will Seth say when he found out about the fight?

"Leah I'm-"

Before Ava could finish her words Leah had ran off. Seconds later a howl full of misery had punctuated the air. Ava found herself gasping for breaths as the adrenaline which had just then consumed her, now rushed out of her. She turned determined to find her way back to Emily's, who cared what she had just said? Maybe it was best she did actually leave? She had come to La Push on the spur of the moment, dropping everything at home including her education. And now she was here in La Push it was pointless. She trusted Seth but it was obvious he didn't trust her or he would tell her his secret. And anyway Ava had just gained an enemy who will no doubt hate her for as long as she stays in La Push.

It had taken the pack ages to calm Leah down enough to find out what had happened, and when they had Seth went mad. It taken a few more hours to get him to calm down too and stop attacking Leah.

Seth found himself in a tree once he had calmed down. Not just a random tree, the one right outside Ava's bedroom. From the point he was he could see Ava's peaceful form sleeping.

A smile took over his features, he was glad she was safe. His eyes found themselves searching around Ava's bedroom. He had kissed the girl twice yet he still didn't really know her yet. As he sat he thought about all the things he wanted to know about his girl.

He suddenly froze. He had notice the lack of belongings in Ava's room but he thought that was due to someone stealing her stuff on the bus. However now he had evidence which proved otherwise. Underneath Ava's bed sat a rucksack which was slightly open and had most of her belongings hanging out of it. Including her passport and what little money she had.

She was planning on leaving him. As realisation struck Seth, sadness overwhelmed him. He wanted to collapse on the floor and cry but he couldn't. He needed to stop his girl from leaving him or he wouldn't cope.


	6. Day 4

*** IMPORTANT- x .Kerry .x (without the spaces) is gonna take over this story now because she's an excellent writer and I feel she can do better! I feel she did a fantastic job writing this chapter! I personally love it! Please review and tell her what you thought of it!**

* * *

I was running through the dense forest occasionally tripping over tangled tree roots but managing to keep on stumbling forward, something was following me. I didn't know exactly what but I knew it wasn't anything good. My pace started to slow as I was now running up hill with laboured breath, sweat covered my brow but I couldn't stop otherwise it would get me and I couldn't let that happen. Lost in my thoughts I tripped face first in to the damp leaves that coated the forest floor, I struggled to try and get up but before I could I felt freezing cold hands on my back which I wasn't expecting, I jumped with surprise.

My eyes flew open as I gasped for breath, just a dream I thought. I blinked a few times to get my eyesight used to the lighting in the little room. The curtains were drawn but I could tell from the light peeping through the gaps in the curtains that it was daylight outside. I fumbled for my phone on top of my bedside cabinet to check the time. 11:30, oops I had slept in longer than I thought. I swung my legs out of bed and proceeded to get dressed I chose a simple strappy top and some denim shorts, they would do I was going nowhere special. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then made my way downstairs. Emily was stood in the kitchen no doubt cooking dinner for the boys. She looked up as I entered the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead what can I get you to eat!"

It amazed me at how kind and caring Emily was to someone she hadn't known that long, I could see why Sam loved her so much she would make such a lovely mother some day.  
"Just toast for me please, I'm not that hungry" I replied and sat down at the kitchen table while she popped some bread in the toaster.

At this point Seth walked through the front door, as always dressed in just a pair of cut off shorts; he flashed me a smile which I quickly returned. He started talking to Emily about the barbeque we were having tonight outside, as he did I studied him. His nicely proportioned muscles, his smooth russet skin, the way his soft lips moved as he spoke, his brown eyes which I could just melt in. I was brought out of my day dreaming at the sound of the toaster popping up, I jumped of my chair and prepared my food before sitting down and starting to eat it, I hadn't realised how hungry I was until now and I was now regretting not asking for more food but I wouldn't ask now I didn't want to impose any more than I already had. As I finished off my toast Seth sat down opposite me.  
"Hey, I've got the day off today so how about me and you go out for the day to Port Angeles, do some shopping, see some sights" he asked me, I felt my heart pick up pace.  
"Ermm yeah I would love too" I replied "just let me go and get changed"

I flashed him a smile and ran up stairs and in to the little room. I picked through my clothes wondering what to wear, in the end I settled for some black jeans and a simple white top and a leather jacket in case I got cold later on, I added some heeled boots to my ensemble and looked in the mirror, I would do. I ran a brush through my light brown hair and let it fall loose around my shoulders I was always thankful that my hair was naturally straight which meant I saved time having to straighten it every day. I Applied light make up, I didn't want to look overdone we were only going shopping after all. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen to find a nicely dressed Seth, he must have run home to get changed and get his car. He was wearing some smart looking jeans and a close fitting black top which hugged his muscles perfectly. I met his eyes and he smiled.  
"Are you ready to go" he asked, I smiled and nodded I hadn't realised I had taken so long in getting ready. I shouted a goodbye to Emily and walked out the house.  
I went to open my car door but he beat me to it and opened it for me, I thanked him as I got in and watched him walk round to the driver's side. He got in the car and started the engine and we set off. For the first five minutes i sat and watched the landscape as we headed out of La Push, Seth put the radio on and I sat back and let the music take over my mind.  
"So are you wanting anything in particular in Port Angeles or just a look round" Seth asked me breaking the silence.  
"Nothing in particular unless I see something I really like" I replied, Seth smiled and refocused on the road ahead, I once again sat back and allowed myself to be swept away with the music.  
We arrived in Port Angeles and set off to look round the shops. I was looking in one of the windows at a dress, it was lovely but overly priced i couldn't afford it at the moment. Seth had gone to buy us some drinks from a nearby shop, i turned around and started people watching something i loved to do, i liked watching how other people went about their daily life, some rushing about hurrying to get back to work on time after their lunch breaks, others taking it easily enjoying each moment as it passed by. I smiled as i watched a young girl and her mum walk down the street hand in hand the little girl chattering away. I felt warm hands wrap around my waist which caused me to jump, I turned around and there was Seth grinning at me, I smiled back as he handed me my bottle of coke. We set off down the street about to cross the road as I felt Seth entwine his hand with mine; I smiled to myself as we crossed the road.  
We entered a nice little boutique shop with some lovely clothes I picked up a black dress and held it up to study it, it was knee length, strapless and figure hugging, I looked at the price tag and sighed I went to put it back when Seth put his hand out.  
"Why don't you try it on" He said smiling at me  
"Have you seen the price of it, I can't afford it right now no matter how nice it is" I replied, my mood somewhat sinking slightly, I looked down at my feet but Seth lifted my chin up so that he was staring me straight in the eyes.  
"Please try it on, just for me if it fits we'll ask if they can keep it for you until you can come back and get it when you have the money" he smiled, I gave in and headed towards the changing rooms and put the dress on, it fit perfectly, and it looked good on me even if I do say so myself, I stepped outside the changing room for Seth to have a look, when he saw me his jaw dropped, I smiled and went back in to the changing room, there was no point in getting too attached to it, I handed it out to Seth for him to put back on the rail while I got redressed. I left the changing rooms to be meeted by a smiling Seth.  
"Surprise!" he said and he held out a shopping bag with the shop logo on it, I took the bag and looked in it and saw the dress.  
"Seth, I can't believe this... you shouldn't have, I mean I'll give you the money when I get some" I stuttered, I wasn't used to this kind of kindness from a boy, especially a boy who I hadn't known very long  
"No don't be stupid, it's a present, a thank you for keeping me company today as long as you promise to wear it tonight to the barbeque" He smiled, I ran forward and hugged him and said thank you over and over again.  
We headed back to the car hand in hand and left Port Angeles. We arrived back at Sam and Emily's, Seth said he would be round about 7 o clock for the barbeque and that he was looking forward to seeing me in my new dress. I went in to the house, said a quick hello to Emily and ran upstairs to get in the shower, as the warm soothing water soaked my body I thought about the day I spent with Seth, as I did I found myself grinning like an idiot, but then I thought about the secret he was keeping from me and my grin disappeared, I mean honestly how bad could it be. I finished in the shower and went to my room to get ready for the barbeque. I dug out my best underwear, dried my hair and this time back combed the top to give it a bit more of a lift, I applied my makeup, defining my eyes with eyeliner and mascara. I found a nice silver necklace and some matching earrings. I put my dress on and some strappy heels and looked in the mirror. I was shocked at my reflection; I haven't looked this well in ages. I grabbed my smart black jacket just in case it got cold later on and I headed downstairs. Seth was sat in the kitchen talking to Sam, he looked up when I walked in and his eyes widened and I smiled. We left the house and headed over to Jake's house where we were having the barbeque. It was a great night, good food; good company and I really felt like I was starting to belong. As everyone started to leave, we stayed to help Jake tidy up and then we left. Seth offered to walk me back to Sam and Emily's, as we walked Seth took hold of my hand once more and we continued our walk in silence just enjoying each other's company. We approached the house and I turned to face him  
"Thank you for a lovely evening, I've had a great time and once again thank you for the dress" I said as I looked in to his beautiful brown eyes that I was currently melting in.  
"The pleasures all mine, I've had a brilliant day, I hope we can do it again sometime soon, and can I say that the dress is beautiful on you, not that you need it your beautiful anyway" he replied, as he said this my heart started to beat faster and faster as he moved forward towards me, I moved forwards and allowed our lips to touch and then we pulled apart, I smiled but before I knew it we were kissing again more passionately this time, my lips moving in perfect synchronisation with his. We stood there for a while as he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me whilst all I could do was respond to his kiss with as much passion as I could. We eventually pulled apart and I instantly missed the feel of his warm, soft lips on mine. He smiled at me and pulled me in to a hug; I said my goodbyes and walked in to the house giving him one last wave before shutting the door. I said my goodnights to Sam and Emily and headed upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I can't remember ever enjoying someone's company as much as I enjoyed Seth's. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face reliving the kiss over and over again in my mind and in my dreams. At this point I was unaware of the fact that every step I had taken today, every touch I shared with Seth, the barbeque, the walk home and finally the kiss had all been watched by a pair of intense red eyes.

* * *

**Just to remind you x. Kerry .x (without the spaces) wrote this and is going to write the rest of this story. Please (x1000) review and tell her what you thought!**


End file.
